marineofmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge: Anarchy
The Purge: Anarchy is a 2014 action/horror sequel to the 2013 film The Purge. Set a year after the original film, Anarchy follows Leo Barnes (Frank Grillo) who sets out during the 2023 Purge to avenge the death of his son. After rescuing a young couple and a mother and a daughter from Purgers, Leo leads the group through Los Angeles in an attempt to survive the night. The cast includes Carmen Ejogo, Zach Gilford, Kiele Sanchez, Zoe Soul, as well as Edwin Hodge, who reprises his role as the "Bloody Stranger" from the previous film. __TOC__ =''Handguns= Kahr K9 Leo (Frank Grillo) gives Cali a Kahr K9, who uses it for the remainder of the film. Heckler & Koch USP 45 Leo (Frank Grillo) carries a Heckler & Koch USP as his sidearm in the film. ) fires the USP.]] Beretta 92FS Inox Liz is seen firing a Beretta 92FS Inox in the film. This is also seen used by Eva. Beretta 92FS Eva (Carmen Ejogo) is seen laying what appears to be a Beretta 92FS on a table. Springfield Armory Professional Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) is seen using a Springfield Armory Professional with a black finish and black grips. M1911A1 An M1911A1 is seen handed to Liz. Glock 17 One of "Big Daddy"'s death squad henchmen appears to pull a Glock 17 when Leo attempts a rescue. One of the gangsters in the school bus can be seen with a possible Glock. Ruger GP100 At the film's beginning, what appears to be a stainless Ruger GP100 is seen held by Leo. This is the only time the revolver is seen. Smith & Wesson Model 629 "Performance Center" A Smith & Wesson Model 629 "Performance Center" revolver appears to be used near the film's end. =Submachine Guns= KRISS Vector "Big Daddy"'s death squad henchmen carry KRISS Vectors as their main firearm. Both Shane (Zach Gilford) and Liz (Kiele Sanchez) are seen firing KRISS Vectors as well. ) firing her KRISS Vector.]] Heckler & Koch MP5K The Heckler & Koch MP5K is carried by several guards protecting the rich Purgers are seen armed with compact MP5Ks. One of the Purgers in the hunting party also uses the MP5K. Heckler & Koch MP5A3 A Purger on a rooftop wields a megaphone and what appears to be a Heckler & Koch MP5A3. A Purger in the hunting party uses a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 before being taken out by Leo, who uses it for the remainder of the film. .]] =Shotguns= Mossberg 590 Mariner Diego (Noel Gugliemi) is also seen armed with what appears to be a Mossberg 590 Mariner that is fitted with an FN GL-1 grenade launcher. A Mossberg also appears to be carried by a Purger on the street. ) holds the Mossberg 590 Mariner that is fitted with an FN GL-1 grenade launcher.]] Remington 870 A Purger is seen with what appears to be a Remington 870 fitted with a saddle shell holder and weaponlight. Kel-Tec KSG Big Daddy's death squad henchmen are also seen armed with what appears to be a Kel-Tec KSG. 12 Gauge Over/Under Shotgun A Purger in the Hunting Party is seen with an Over/Under Shotgun. =Assault Rifles= AKMSU Leo's main weapon throughout the film is an AKMSU with an RIS handguard. AKMS At least two of the "Bus Gangsters" are seen armed with an AKMS sans stock. Carmelo and his men are also seen using AKMS with the stocks. Norinco Type 56 Several members of the Motorcycle Gang carry Norinco Type 56 rifles. A female purger seen on the street also carries an AK-type. M4A1 Carbine The M4A1 Carbine is carried by several Purgers. "Big Daddy" also has a rack of AR-15-style rifles next to his minigun. =Sniper Rifles''= Blaser R93 A Purger on a rooftop is seen with a six-pack of beer and a Blaser R93 sniper rifle. sniper rifle.]] Ruger M77 Mark II A Purger is briefly seen with what appears to be a Ruger M77 Mark II rifle. Mark II ]] Category:Movie Category:Action Movie Category:Horror Category:Thriller